Taxon:Opegrapha varia
}} Name Opegrapha varia Pers., 1794 Life habit: lichenized. Substrate and ecology: on neutral, basic, rough, shaded bark, especially of deciduous trees. Homotypic synonyms Graphis varia (Pers.) Branth & Rostr., 1869 Synonyms Alyxoria diaphora (Ach.) Gray, 1821 Alyxoria notha (Ach.) Gray, 1821 Graphis notha (Ach.) Trevis., 1869 Graphis varia (Pers.) Branth & Rostr., 1869 Lichen diaphorus Ach., 1798 Lichen nothus Ach., 1798 Lichen signatus Ach., 1798 Opegrapha chlorina Pers., 1811 Opegrapha diaphora (Ach.) Ach., 1803 Opegrapha diaphora f. herbicola Nyl. Opegrapha diaphora f. signata (Ach.) J. Nowak, 1983 Opegrapha diaphora f. tigrina (Ach.) J. Nowak, 1983 Opegrapha diaphora var. signata (Ach.) Ach., 1803 Opegrapha diaphora var. tigrina (Ach.) H. Olivier, 1902 Opegrapha diaphora var. tridens (Ach.) H. Olivier, 1902 Opegrapha lichenoides Pers., 1794 Opegrapha notha (Ach.) Ach., 1803 Opegrapha pulicaris sensu auct., 2002 Opegrapha rimalis Ach., 1809 Opegrapha signata (Ach.) Ach., 1809 Opegrapha signata var. tigrina Ach., 1810 Opegrapha tridens Ach., 1810 Opegrapha varia f. diaphora (Ach.) anon. Opegrapha varia f. pulicaris sensu auct., 2002 Opegrapha varia var. chlorina (Pers.) H. Olivier, 1914 Opegrapha varia var. lichenoides (Pers.) Hepp, 1853 Opegrapha varia var. notha (Ach.) Fr., 1831 Opegrapha varia var. pulicaris sensu auct., 2002 Opegrapha varia var. rimalis (Ach.) Fr. Opegrapha varia Pers., 1794 Scaphis notha (Ach.) Eschw., 1824 References * : Bot. Mag. 1': 30 * Fungorum http://www.speciesfungorum.org/Names/NamesRecord.asp?RecordID=396753 * : ''Catalogus Lichenum Universalis '''2: 253; 8': 196 * Persoon, C.H. (1794) Nähere Bestimmung und Beschreibung einiger sich nahe verwandten Pflanzen. ''Usteri Neue Annal. der Bot. '''1: 30. * (2001) Opegrapha (pp. 471-472) In, Lichens of North America. Yale University Press, New Haven, 795 pages. (Description, color photo, and distribution map for N.A.: p. 472) * (2000) (Fourth edition) Opegrapha (p. 246-251) In, Lichens: An illustrated guide to the British and Irish species. The Richmond Publishing Co., Ltd., Slough, England, 431 pp. (Description, distribution map, color photo, and diagram of spore of O. varia: p. 248) * (2007) Opegrapha (pp. 255-266) In: Nash III, T.H., Gries, C., and Bungartz, F. (eds.), Lichen Flora of the Greater Sonoran Desert Region, Vol. 3. Lichens Unlimited, Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona, 567 pages. (Description of O. varia: p. 265) * (1992) Opegrapha (pp. 404-415) In: Purvis, O.W., Coppins, B.J., Hawksworth, D.L., James, P.W. and Moore, D.M. (eds.) The Lichen Flora of Great Britain and Ireland. London: Natural History Museum Publication, 710 pp. (Description of O. varia: p. 414; diagram of ascospores: p. 409, fig. 18c) * (2003) Opegrapha (pp. 155-156). In, Lichens of Wisconsin. Wisconsin State Herbarium, University of Wisconsin-Madison, 386 pages. (Description of O. varia: p. 156) * (1989) La Familia Opegraphaceae en al Area Mediterránea de la Península Ibérica y Norte de Africa. Bibl. Lichen. 32 1-282. (Illustration of O. varia: fig. 36) * (2004) Opegrapha (pp. 266-275) In, Veldgids Korstmossen. Koninkliijke Nederlandse Natuurhistorische Vereniging, 423 pages; in Dutch. (Description of O. varia: p. 272; color photo: p. 273) * (1995) Opegrapha (pp. 620-629 - Teil 2) In, Die Flechten Baden-Württembergs, Teil 1 & 2. Eugen Ulmer GmbH & Co., Stuttgart. 1006 pp.; in German. (O. varia: p. 627-628; color photo: p. 627) * * (Aug 2008) Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi